


‘You walk in and ask for the most expensive piece are you loaded to the gills what the fuck man’ AU

by SanaVenus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NoiSei ‘You walk in and ask for the most expensive piece are you loaded to the gills what the fuck man’ AU ‘I’m the employee and this is the first time ever I’ve met you but you buy me a necklace saying the gem compliments my eyes’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘You walk in and ask for the most expensive piece are you loaded to the gills what the fuck man’ AU

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Rare Pair Week
> 
> Sorry for lack of title, I really couldn't think of one.

Sei would never say he loved his job; it was something to get him through his day while his family would otherwise have left him alone in the house. He certainly wouldn’t admit he regretted convincing the owner to hire him with a bit more than friendly persuasion, not that he’d admit he’d done that in the first place. In the beginning he thought it all looked good, you only got love struck, friendly customers, occasionally a distressed boyfriend, but Sei was always very good at handling anyone who strolled through the doors. When looking for work Sei had figured a jewelry store would be an easy place to work at, and until now it had proved to be a very easy task. He was able to sit down for most of the day and only really had to stand up when a customer wanted advice or during the actual sale itself. The store sold mostly expensive stuff, so most customers were high end and they usually only bought gifts for forgiveness or wedding rings. The owner did start selling some cheaper promise rings to catch the trend in the area, so occasionally a couple of high schoolers came in but they were usually put off by everything else’s prices at first. 

Sei had assumed the male who walked in was one of those high schoolers just after something for his girlfriend, although Sei felt a little uncomfortable with him checking out all the high end goods, worried that this would be the day that someone tried to steal stuff. Sei wasn’t sure if he was glad or more upset that he was on his own for the time being, it meant that he was stuck if this guy was dangerous, although with no one around it meant Sei could hopefully peaceful resolve the situation, or less peacefully if needed. 

Sei watched the male cautiously; he seemed to be taking a very good look at everything. Another customer came to the desk and Sei had to pull his attention from the high schooler and focus on his job. Sadly this customer was almost as difficult as the one skulking around the shop. After a good half an hour of comforting and general sales talk Sei was able to sell the man a necklace and he left. 

Letting his guard down he didn’t notice the other male was now also at the counter. “Can I help you?” Sei asked finally realizing he was there.

“Ah yeah, I want that.” The male stated. 

“S-Sorry sir, but I don’t think you’ll be able to afford that, wouldn’t you like something a little more reasonable?” Sei asked surprised as the teen asked for the most expensive necklace that they had in the store, he’d never even seen anyone even remotely been tempted with the necklace, it was an exquisite piece but not the sort of thing that would suit just anyone. 

“I assure you, I have the money, and I want that one. Thank you.” He replied. Sei nodded. He began sorting his way through the sale procedure, and was still taken aback when the whole thing went off without a hitch. He felt a little embarrassed now that he had assumed this was just a high schooler buying a simple gift; he wondered how on earth he even had this sort of money. He considered maybe the boy’s dad sent him off to buy a gift for his mother or something. 

When it was done Sei was still wrapped up in his own thoughts, he glanced up to see the male was still staring at him. “Y-Yes? Can I help you?” Sei asked again. 

“You know, I think this would look a lot better around your neck. It really compliments those eyes of yours.” The male explained with a smug looking a smile. 

Sei looked at him dumbfounded. “I’m flattered, I think.” The other male placed the box containing the necklace back on the counter, Sei wondered if he was about to return it or something. 

“Can you try it on for me? I just want to be sure.” He stated.

“Me? You want me to try it on, myself?” Sei reiterated.

“Yes, please.” The male replied. Sei felt self-conscious all of a sudden the male was staring at him so intently. Very carefully Sei took the necklace out of the box, he wasn’t even sure this sort of thing was even supposed to be worn; he assumed it was almost more of a decoration to show off wealth. He carefully put the necklace on and returned his gaze to the blonde who seemed to be enjoying what he saw. 

“I was right, it really does look much better on you than it did in the case.” The male said smugly with a nod as if he was agreeing with himself. Sei moved to take it off again.

“No don’t, you should keep it.” The male replied.

“P-Pardon?!” Sei said almost shouting. 

“I told you, it looks better on you than in the case.” 

“But you just bought it, it’s yours.” Sei replied.

“I bought it because I wanted to see you wear it.” 

“That’s unreasonable! Use your money more wisely! How can you carelessly spend this much on a necklace you don’t want?! Why don’t you buy something you actually need!” Sei yelled exasperated.

“But I needed to see you wearing it.” The blonde replied with a smug look thinking that comeback was perfect. 

“There are people starving and yet you frivolously spend money on something you don’t want, for some stupid reason like that!? What the hell is wrong with you?” Sei repeated.

“I just bought the most expensive thing in here and gave it to you, and you’re not even grateful. What the hell is wrong with you?” The male replied. 

Sei felt personally insulted with the male’s insinuation. “I don’t even want it! And who the hell just buys someone they don’t know expensive jewelry?! Do you want to bang me or something?!” 

“Maybe I do!” The male yelled. Blushing red to his ears when he realized what he’d said.   
“Okay, wow, yeah I wasn’t expecting you to say that.” Sei answered also beginning to blush to match the male. “A necklace is nice and all but I’m not gonna let you do me for it, you can have it back, I’ll give you your money back if you want.” Sei said now much calmer now that the argument had reached its climax, he took the necklace off and put it back in its box and the male carefully collected it and put it in his bag again. 

“So if a guy did want to, bang you, let’s say, what would a guy have to do to do that?” The male asked looking a little bit sheepish. 

“Buy me dinner first; I want fancy stuff, lots of meat too. If you can afford that necklace you can afford to take me some place nice. I should also warn you, unless it’s really not your thing, I’m the one who’s going to be doing the banging,” Sei replied with a little smirk, half hoping this would throw the poor male off. 

“Okay.” The male replied quickly.

“Okay?” Sei asked the blonde nodded. “Right, well I’m gonna need a name and number if you’re serious about this. I get off about seven if that’s fine with you.” 

“Noiz.” The blonde replied Sei rolled his eyes, and then imputed his number into his phone. Sending a quick message so Noiz also had his number. 

“I’m Sei. It’s nice to meet you; I look forwards to your treat.” Sei replied. 

Finally the blonde left Sei to sit and deal with what had just happened. “My brothers are never gonna let this go. How on earth did I let this happen?” 

Sei got home earlier than he’d intended which gave him some more time to get ready. He was thankful that he had a suit already from that one formal event the shop had thrown a few months back; he had no idea what he was expecting from the blonde. The boy’s face was full of piercings he’d be lucky to even get a seat anywhere this late. His brothers as expected kept harassing him, Aoba and Sly in particular, because Sei wasn’t the type to go out with someone on a whim, although Sly after being told the whole story declared Sei should go for it and get him to be a sugar daddy or something, and Sei had scolded him for using such words, although he wouldn’t admit that the thought had crossed his mind. 

Sei had texted Noiz his address although he wasn’t sure how good of an idea it was. Sei was totally embarrassed when he showed up with flowers and a mega fancy car, Noiz had also been taken aback by there being 4 slightly different Seis in one room and was explained to that they were two sets of twins. Although the non-twins looked more alike than the actual twins. Ren was able to herd the boys out as they wouldn’t stop harassing the pair. Ren then saw them off. 

“To think there’d be four Seis…” Noiz started.

“If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking, stop it now.” Sei said with a frustrated sigh. 

“How do I know what you don’t want me to think, if you don’t tell me.” Noiz smirked. Sei smiled back. 

“Okay, then you should definitely stop thinking about me and my brothers fucking you over and over again until you can’t even move anymore.” Sei replied. 

“Okay, yeah you got me that was definitely what I was imagining.” Noiz replied.

“It’s what they always imagine,” Sei replied with a soft sigh, “I’ll tell you now, my brothers are much better than me. My body’s pretty weak and I get tired out easily. The others are all lively and energetic. So if you change your mind I understand.” 

“What are you talking about? I’m with you right?” Noiz replied a little uneasy with how their light hearted conversation had suddenly changed. Sei smiled and reached over giving him a light kiss.

“Good answer. Keep it up and there’s more where that came from.” Sei stated. 

Noiz somehow got them into a mega fancy restaurant with reservations, which continued to make Sei wonder, just how rich was this guy. They were in a private booth. 

“So did you get us a room for the night as well?” Sei asked, Noiz didn’t look at him but blushed slightly. “Wow you really are eager aren’t you? To think such an uncute guy could actually have a cute side after all. Food first though, I’ve been really looking forwards to eating whatever I want without care for how much it is.”

True to his words Sei went for a full course of expensive meat courses and Noiz watched and wondered where the heck he was even putting it, increasingly getting worried that their evenings planned would be thwarted by Sei going into a food coma. 

“We should definitely get room service in the morning.” Sei stated when he was finally finished. 

“You think you’ll be able to eat more after you ate that much now?” Noiz asked.

“I’m building up my energy; I’m planning to work off all the food in a little bit, aren’t you?” Sei asked.

“With the amount of food you were putting away I thought you were planning a food coma to get out of it.” Noiz replied.

“No way, as much as I’m here for the food, I’ve been looking forwards to later. You’d be better ready.”

The pair retreated to their hotel room after Noiz had paid the bill. 

Noiz made the first move as soon as the door shut behind them, Noiz pressed his lips to the other male’s, enjoying the sounds Sei made as their tongues intertwined. 

“You’re pretty good at this for a punk kid. I thought I was going to have to walk you through this,” Sei said with a chuckle returning to the kiss. Both guys were starting to get a case of wandering hands, both trying to get the other out of their shirt so they could feel the other more. Sei was eager to find out where else the male had piercings, he was also eager to feel his tongue piercing on his dick later on in the evening. 

Breaking for air the pair kind of just looked at each other breathing heavy neither had really expected it’d get anywhere this far. 

“W-We should probably talk first.” Noiz mumbled.

“Why? What do you need to tell me?” Sei asked, getting a little serious, he was waiting for the kid to tell him he was sixteen or something. 

“I can’t really feel anything,” 

“You mean right now? Is that normal? Do you need a doctor?!” Sei asked starting to get flustered. Noiz shook his head.

“Nah this is normal for me, I just figure you’re going to have a hard time getting me off if you don’t know what I can feel.” Noiz explained finishing off getting stripped off. 

“And that is?” 

“My tongue, and I can kind of feel what you do to my dick, the harder the better.” Noiz explained.

“Why don’t we have a test run now, let’s see if I can get you to feel something, after all I’m pretty excited to get that dick in my mouth,” Sei said with a smirk pushing Noiz into a seated position on the bed while Sei knelt at his feet eyeing up Noiz’s pierced dick. 

Sei started off testing the waters seeing how it fitted in his mouth, if Noiz was perfectly honest even if he couldn’t feel it properly he thought he could probably get off on just the image of Sei blowing him. 

Sei got himself used to the feel of it in his mouth and felt it get harder. Using one of his free hands he decided to experiment slightly, he gently at first tugged at some of the lower piercings, and ran his nails along it digging them in a little which was getting some good sounds from the blonde, Sei stopped before the male was going to cum. 

“That was great and all, but its gonna take a bit more.” Noiz stated.

“Patience, I just realized I could kill two birds with one stone, give me a minute.” Sei explained getting up and going to his bag to get lube and condoms. “Probably should have got these out earlier but whatever. Right I’m gonna loosen you up while I blow you. Then we’ll see if there isn’t another part that you can feel.” Sei explained. Noiz nodded as Sei returned to his position on the floor between Noiz’s legs, Sei carefully nudged one of them up over his shoulder to give him more access to Noiz’s ass. Sei lubed his fingers up and pushed on into Noiz’s entrance while he took the male’s dick back into his mouth. Still using his other free hand to mess with the piercings near the base of his dick. To Sei’s delight Noiz was making all sorts of noises so that meant he had to be feeling something. At some point Noiz began holding Sei’s head, he gently started to push him away.

“S-Sei wait.” Noiz started but it was too late as Noiz may have been out of Sei’s mouth now but he was still close and Noiz came all over Sei’s face, the image alone was enough to make Noiz ready to go again. 

“Wow, I think I would have preferred drinking it then wearing it, thanks for the warning though although it was kinda late.” Sei said getting to his feet. Noiz was still not used to hearing what Sei was coming out with. When he’d been checking Sei out this morning he’d thought he was a quiet well-mannered guy, but so far he’d been going out of his was almost to not be like his expectations. Although Noiz was definitely as far from disappointed as possible. 

Sei returned after cleaning his face, “Right I’m going to need you to return the favor for me, so I can hurry up and enter you.” Sei stated, “Not too much, I just need you to get me ready to go, as much as I really want you to make me cum with your tongue, I think I can wait a little longer.” 

Sei got himself comfy in the middle of the large bed, and Noiz turned around and lay between his legs. “There’s lube by your feet so feel free to keep making sure you’re totally ready to go too.” Sei smiled. 

Noiz went for the lube and lubed his fingers up, and took Sei into his mouth stroking his dick with his tongue letting the piercing run over it. He slipped a couple of his own fingers in his ass to keep making sure it was stretched out, Sei felt deceivingly big in the male’s mouth. He knew Sei was enjoying it because of the sounds and also because he was clearly getting hard, but he could see Sei’s energy was bottoming out at this stage and wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

“I’m good to go, what about you?” Sei asked. Noiz didn’t really respond he pulled out his own fingers and moved away from Sei’s dick. As Sei was getting ready to adjust himself to push Noiz down Noiz pushed Sei back lightly. 

“I decided it really isn’t in my nature to be that submissive so let me take care of this.” Noiz started, Sei was a little started because he wasn’t actually sure what Noiz was about to do, he didn’t mind bottoming that much, but he really wasn’t in the mood for it, and he was pretty sure at this point Noiz could easily over power him. 

However, what Noiz was doing was now lowering himself onto Sei’s dick. He was being careful because he wasn’t sure if he’d feel it if he rushed it too much. Noiz waited for a bit once he had managed to get the male’s dick entirely inside him. Sei gazed up at him. 

“You going to move on your own too, or is that as far as it goes, because it’s gonna take a bit more than that.” Sei said with a light chuckle. Noiz leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sei’s lips who more went for a bit more of a passionate kiss. Noiz then started to move himself up and down on Sei’s dick. He was happy to know he could definitely feel something, although he wasn’t sure it was going to be enough that was until Sei, who wasn’t really the type to do nothing during sex, managed to angle himself to hit Noiz’s prostate. Noiz let out a surprisingly loud noise much to both their enjoyment, this continued until they both came around the same time, Noiz went to clean up and get a cloth for Sei but when he got back Sei was already out cold. The male wiped him down and helped him under the covers. 

Noiz woke up to the sound of Sei laughing. Sei was lying across the bed in just his underwear with his legs wiggling in the air flicking through a magazine. 

“What are you reading?” Noiz asked.

“It’s a mini catalogue for the shop, it’s mostly for gift stuff, I was bored waiting for you to wake up so I thought I’d look through it. But hey look at this aren’t these couple rings cute? I mean they’re really silly and I can’t imagine anyone wearing them but they’re cute right?” Sei said with a smile, he pointed to a set of rings with bunny ears. 

“They are cute.” 

“I’d totally love to receive something like this, aren’t they hilarious? You’d never be caught dead wearing them out in public.” Sei chuckled; he closed the magazine and moved to a seated position to kiss Noiz. 

“Good morning.”


End file.
